


the zuko appreciation chat

by hhhomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (they drag themselves into it anyways), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Zuko, all of the usernames are inside jokes, azula has a heart!!!, bc he does have a sister u kno, but w/e, chatfic, eventually, everyone wants to fight ozai, except maybe bees, groupchat fic, he deserves them, hes the best - Freeform, idk why i didnt add that tag before, iroh is a fantastic uncle, metaphorically, more characters + tags to add as fic continues, none of them will be explained, she loves her big brother, soon he will be free, suki + sokka + yue are all in a poly relationship and incredibly happy, the air nomads and southern water benders are still alive, the avatar doesn't exist in this, the fire nation never went on a massacre, toph and zuko are Ultimate Bros, toph is the sister zuko never had, toph wants to punch ozai in the face, toph will punch ozai in the face, zuko doesnt want to drag his friends in to his family bs, zuko gets all the hugs, zuko shall be saved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: dumbass energy: is today bully sokka day or something :(((freaky water magic: yesflameo hotman: yesrock n roll: yes





	1. bully sokka day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - flameo hotman  
> toph - rock n roll

_#petition-to-fight-zukos-dad_

 

**freaky water magic**

call out for dumb bitch sokka hes a fucking idiot

 

**dumbass energy**

hey uh fuck shut the up

 

**flameo hotman**

shes not wrong tho

 

**dumbass energy**

zuko buddy i thought we were friends :(((

 

**flameo hotman**

hmmm i cant recall

 

**bees**

ok but what did sokka do

 

**freaky water magic**

k so we’re hangin around kyoshi island with yue bc we were in the north and they both came up with the genius idea to visit suki right

 

**dumbass energy**

katara nooooooooooo

 

**freaky water magic**

and so he’s rambling on about how great his girlfriends are when he bumps into one of the kyoshi warriors

and sokka, not registering who it was, proceeds to tell her: “you’re pretty cute! but not as cute as my girlfriends!”

 

**bees**

oh my god

 

**flameo hotman**

let me guess: he bumped into suki?

 

**freaky water magic**

yep!

 

**dumbass energy**

watch me murder katara

 

**freaky water magic**

try me bi t c h

i’ll kick ur ass with my “freaky water magic”

 

**dumbass energy**

i called it that one (1) time!!!!

will you eVER let that go??????????

 

**freaky water magic**

no

 

**flameo hotman**

ok but what is the story behind freaky water magic

 

**freaky water magic**

well you see

 

**dumbass energy**

is today bully sokka day or something :(((

 

**freaky water magic**

yes

 

**flameo hotman**

yes

 

**rock n roll**

yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so my friend dan (ilu dan) said if i were to write an atla chatfic for my modern au he'd read it so uh  
> this is for u b  
> there'll be more to come bc this is just my "procrastination fic" that i work on when im procrastinating on everything else :winks:  
> blease leave comments and kudos so i may live


	2. kill zukos dad 2k18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - fukcer // flameo hotman  
> toph - sodium // rock n roll  
> suki - hmmm  
> yue - princess

_#petition-to-fight-zukos-dad_

 

**bees**

ya ok so im a monk and all that and this goes against everything i believe in but zukos dad must die

 

**dumbass energy**

rt

 

**freaky water magic**

rt

 

**hmmm**

rt

 

**princess**

what happened?

 

**bees**

k so

 

**flameo hotman**

aang :((((((

 

**bees**

zuko :((((((((

anyways

so im sitting here in a call w zuko bc his sister was being an ass

and we’re just talking, as we do. I think we were debating on whether spicy or sweet food was better

(its totally sweet)

and the door to his room opens

clearly its someone he doesnt want my presence known to, i think, because the phone is shoved under a blanket or something and the sound is all muffled

and so i shut up like the good friend i am

 

**dumbass energy**

who was it??????

 

**bees**

patience im getting there

 

**flameo hotman**

i wish you wouldnt

 

**bees**

but i am shh

and as muffled as the sound is, i still hear things

and so

i can clEARLY hear the entire conversation

INCLUDING Bastard Father calling zuko his daughter, calling zuko by his deadname, him sLAPPING zuko, AND him threatening zuko to ANOTHER agni kai

 

**princess**

another??

 

**bees**

right ok you don’t know

so zuko opposed something his dad said right

and zuko’s dad, the ASSHOLE he is, challenged zuko to an agni kai

its where his scar came from

 

**princess**

ohhh

 

**dumbass energy**

hmmmm yes zukos dad must die

 

**hmmm**

rt

 

**rock n roll**

zuko where do u live im kidnapping you

cmere to the earth kingdom were we dONT abuse our children for being trans

 

**flameo hotman**

hhhh i wish

 

**rock n roll**

my parents wouldnt care

 

**flameo hotman**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

i dont want you guys getting in trouble bc of me

 

**rock n roll**

what, its not like ur old man can send an army after us for taking you

 

**flameo hotman**

actually

 

**rock n roll**

.

excuse me

 

**flameo hotman**

ahaha yea my father is uh very influential

 

**rock n roll**

yea ok im still kidnapping you

armies be damned im getting you out of there

we can hide you somewhere

ba sing se is fantastic for hiding people

 

**hmmm**

you’re right

 

**dumbass energy**

lets all kidnap zuko and run away to ba sing se

 

**bees**

wonderful idea lets do it

 

**rock n roll**

hmm but thats what 7 people

that is???? too many people?????

 

**hmmm**

you have a point

 

**rock n roll**

therefore only i shall kidnap him

yall can cover for me tho

 

**dumbass energy**

hecceth yes

 

**flameo hotman**

are you guys...... really serious about this?

 

**bees**

yes

 

**dumbass energy**

definitely

 

**rock n roll**

absolutely

 

**hmmm**

^^

 

**princess**

^

 

**freaky water magic**

yea

 

**flameo hotman**

a h

 

 

_@sodium_

**fukcer**

if you’re really absolutely serious

i live in the capital

i’ll tell you where to meet me when you get here

 

**sodium**

so mysterious

alright

i’ll see you soon then

prepare for freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he shall be free.......
> 
> comments and kudos give me life so bls leave them for me thanks


	3. do not engage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - flameo hotman  
> toph - rock n roll  
> suki - hmmm  
> yue - princess

_groupchat >> petition to fight zukos dad_

 

 

rock n roll: i have escaped the house

rock n roll: zuko rescue mission is go

 

freaky water magic: yeah!!!

 

rock n roll: it’ll probably be like a week and a half at least tho which sucks :(((((

 

flameo hotman: i can survive a week and a half its ok

 

bees: no!! its not!! any more time spent in that house is too much time spent there!!

 

flameo hotman: but

flameo hotman: i can stay enough out of the way for a week and a half ........... probably

flameo hotman: avoiding my sister is easy enough and my dad wants like, near nothing to do with me right now

 

hmmm: emphasis on right now

 

flameo hotman: look if shit happens i’ll find my uncle and hide with him til toph gets here

flameo hotman: but i dont think anything will happen bc ykno

flameo hotman: im gonna try and stay out of the way for the next week and a half or so

 

freaky water magic: hmmmmmmmmmmm

 

flameo hotman: your lack of faith in me is astounding

 

freaky water magic: we’re just worried zuko :((((

 

princess: you’re our friend, we dont want you hurt :(((

 

flameo hotman: okay

flameo hotman: i....... promise ill try to be careful???

 

freaky water magic: hmm

 

hmm: good enough

 

* * *

 

rock n roll: its been three days and im right where i estimated to be B)

 

dumbass energy: hecceth yes

 

rock n roll: if i speed the fuck up i could get there in less than a week but also then i’d be exhausted by the time i get there

rock n roll: so i shall continue my steady pace

 

flameo hotman: erhbvike dont run yourself ragged for me

flameo hotman: i can wait

 

rock n roll: hmmmmmm

 

flameo hotman: whats that for

 

rock n roll: i will run myself ragged to rescue your ass as many times as it takes so dont u dare tell me not to

 

flameo hotman: but consider: dont

 

princess: you two are like siblings

princess: it’s cute!

 

flameo hotman: id rather have toph as a sister smh mine is terrible

flameo hotman: cant really blame her tho

 

hmm: wym??? shes a bitch for no reason?????

 

flameo hotman: consider:

flameo hotman: 1) my father is an abusive homophobic, transphobic asshole who takes pleasure in the terrible shit he does

flameo hotman: 2) my sister is anything but straight

flameo hotman: 3) if she ever showed any sympathy towards me she would have it just as bad, or worse

 

freaky water magic: those are extremely valid points

 

rock n roll: hey zuko when i get there im fighting your dad

 

flameo hotman: NO

flameo hotman: absolutely do not

flameo hotman: do not engage with him please do not for your sake

 

rock n roll: yikes ok

rock n roll: brb gonna try and find someone who can get to the fire nation Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw yall....... toph will punch ozai in the face someday..........  
> azula isnt that bad i swear she just wants to protect herself and her (girl)friends from her dad's wrath
> 
> comments and kudos grow my crops and give me life so bls leave them for my poor nb soul


	4. big sister azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - flameo hotman / yalldve  
> toph - rock n roll / whomstve  
> suki - hmmm  
> yue - princess

_whomstve >> yalldve_

 

 

whomstve: im almost there!! prepare your ass zuko bc when i get there we are Gone

 

yalldve: bold of you to assume i havent been ready since the moment you said you were kidnapping me

 

whomstve: i see

 

yalldve: anyways how close is almost there

 

whomstve: ill be there in like 5 hours

 

yalldve: hell yeah

yalldve: youre close enough so meet me at the jasmine dragon when you get here

yalldve: its a tea shop run by someone i trust

 

whomstve: gotcha

whomstve: see u then B)

 

 

 

_groupchat_ _> > damb_

yikes: there is something up with my brother

 

knife to meet you: isnt there always?

 

yikes: this is different

yikes: he is??? happier??????

yikes: he’s acting like hes not in a constant state of fear of our bastard father (like he usually acts)

 

noodle: maybe he got some good news?

 

knife to meet you: maybe just

knife to meet you: ask him?

 

yikes: he hates my guts?? for good reason lmao but he’d never tell me

 

noodle: im sure there are other ways to find out

noodle: like going through his phone!

 

knife to meet you: she has a point

 

yikes: hmmmmmmm

yikes: ok

yikes: brb

 

 

 

_azula_ _> > toph beifong_

azula: hello

 

toph beifong: who the fuck

toph beifong: how did you get this number????

 

azula: unimportant

azula: what is important is that you are trying to get my brother away from here

 

toph beifong: so wait hold on

toph beifong: youre zukos absolute bitch of a sister???

 

azula: obviously

 

toph beifong: how did you know im trying to kidnap your brother

 

azula: also unimportant

azula: now listen. i’m sure you thought of this, but ba sing se is the best place to hide my brother. but it won’t be as easy as just running away, not with our family. come up with a fake identity for him, a fake story, whatever, but do not give away his identity because even if you don’t know who his father is, others do.

azula: talk to iroh at the jasmine dragon for more. he’ll be able to help more than i can, and he’d do anything for his nephew.

 

toph beifong: okay

 

azula: and don’t tell zuzu about this little conversation. it’s best he doesn’t know.

 

toph beifong: sure, whatever

toph beifong: but why? why go through the trouble to tell me all this?

 

azula: because, if one of us gets the chance to escape, i want it to be him.

 

 

 

_groupchat_ _> > damb_

yikes: he’s running away

yikes: a friend of his is coming to get him in a few hours

 

knife to meet you: ah

 

noodle: are you gonna tell him goodbye?

 

yikes: why would i? like i said earlier, he hates me.

 

noodle: but hes your brother! you have to say goodbye!

 

yikes: not really??

 

noodle: yes! who knows when you might get to see him again! plus, you can still be your incredibly vague and mysterious self

 

yikesw: hmm

yikes: i hate when you’re right

 

noodle: no you dont!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azula - yikes  
> mai - knife to meet you  
> ty lee - noodle
> 
> azula has a heart and u cant tell me otherwise >:(  
> gimme comments and kudos so i can live bls and thx


	5. the great escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - flameo hotman / yalldve  
> toph - rock n roll / whomstve  
> suki - hmmm  
> yue - princess

_whomstve >> yalldve_

 

 

whomstve: im here b get ur ass over here

 

yalldve: omw

 

 

 

 _groupchat_ _> > petition to fight zukos dad_

 

 

flameo hotman: im on my way to freedom

flameo hotman: soon i shall meet w toph and es c a p e

 

bees: hell yeah!!

 

hmmm: hell yeah!

 

freaky water magic: hella!

 

dumbass energy: yell heah!!

 

flameo hotman: oh shit brb gonna commit Absolute Stealth

 

dumbass energy: yikes

 

* * *

 

 

flameo hotman: wtf im so confusion???

 

hmmm: what happened??

 

flameo hotman: k so im committing Absolute Stealth right

flameo hotman: and ive made it almost off the property via sneaking out through the gardens

flameo hotman: and my sister????? comes out from behind a pillar????????

flameo hotman: and my heart is going 2739787313 miles a minute bc im afraid shes gonna sell me out but she didnt????????????????

flameo: she just very cryptically wished me luck????????????

 

hmmm: woah

 

dumbass energy: wtf

 

flameo hotman: either way im outta here omw to meet with toph

 

* * *

 

 

rock n roll: _[boi.jpg]_

rock n roll: here he comes!!

 

bees: there he is!!!

 

dumbass energy: fucking fantastic, the best man on this earth

 

rock n roll: hes blushing awwwwww

 

bees: we stan one (1) firebender

 

rock n roll: we’re gonna hang out here for a little bit and then make our great escape

 

hmmm: hecc yea

 

* * *

 

 

flameo hotman: we’re a few hours into our journey to the earth kingdom now

flameo hotman: im so fucking hyped!! to be finally getting out of there

 

princess: i think we’re all just as glad to have you away from your father

princess: he really does deserve to perish

 

flameo hotman: it’s not as easy as just killing him tho

 

princess: it’s not, which sucks

 

flameo hotman: i feel like if it was that easy, azula and i would have gotten rid of him years ago

 

princess: i suppose you're right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what does yue know....
> 
> bls leave comments and kudos so that i may live


	6. hugs for zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy / lovable dork  
> zuko - flameo hotman  
> toph - rock n roll / sodium  
> suki - hmmm / bicth / a queen  
> yue - princess / starshine

_sodium >> bicth_

 

 

sodium: oi suki

 

bicth: aye whats up

 

sodium: are idiot, sugar queen, and princess still on kyoshi

 

bicth: uhhhhhh yea??? why

 

sodium: ehehehe no reason >:3

 

bicth: hmmmmmmm

 

sodium: you’ll find out soon enough >:3c

 

 

 

_groupchat_ _> > petition to fight zukos dad_

hmmm: toph is being cryptic again

 

bees: when is she not tho

 

hmmm: you are correct

hmmm: however

hmmm: she is being more cryptic than usual

 

rock n roll: stop complaining u’ll find out soon

 

hmmm: u could just,,,, tell me

 

rock n roll: but consider: no

 

flameo hotman: ladies ladies youre both beautiful stop fighting

 

hmmm: ZUKO

hmmm: DO U KNO WHY TOPH IS BEING CRYPTIC

 

flameo hotman: perhaps

 

hmmm: ekldgh i hate this fucking family

 

rock n roll: no u dont!!

 

 

 

_bicth_ _> > sodium_

bicth: TOPH WHAT THE FUCK

 

sodium: hmm i have no idea what ur referring to

 

bicth: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

bicth: _[whatthefuck.jpg]_

bicth: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA

 

sodium: >;3c

 

bicth: is this why u were asking if katara, sokka, and yue were still here???????

 

sodium: mayhaps

 

bicth: i cannot fuckikng BELIEVE

 

sodium: come here and hug us u fool

sodium: and grab the others too

 

bicth: O KA  Y

 

 

 

_groupchat_ _> > aaa batteries_

a queen: YALL

a queen: YALL NEED TO MEET ME BY THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY

a queen: SOKKA BRING UR SISTER

 

lovable dork: damb okay

 

starshine: okay!

 

 

 

_groupchat_ _> > petition to fight zukos dad_

dumbass energy: I CANNOT BELIEVE

 

bees: what?? happened??

 

dumbass energy: TOPH

dumbass energy: TOPH HAPPENED

 

flameo hotman: toph wasnt the one who bruised my ribs hugging me

 

dumbass energy: i said sorry :((

 

flameo hotman: sorry doesnt heal my wounds >:(

 

bees: wait wait wait

bees: you two are in the same location??

 

flameo hotman: yes??

 

bees: that means

bees: WTF THAT MEANS EVERYONE ELSE HAS GOTTEN TO HUG ZUKO AND I HAVENT

 

rock n roll: oh no. so tragic.

rock n roll: were staying the night here so if u hurry the fuck up you could probably get here to hug zuko before we’re off

 

bees: OMW TO HUG ZUKO IMMEDIATELY

bees: APPA YIP YIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters???? in one day????? its a crimus miracle  
> zuko loves hugs hes happy (no matter how much he may pretend to complain)
> 
> bls leave comments and kudos so i may thrive <3


	7. goodbye kyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - dumbass energy  
> zuko - flameo hotman  
> toph - rock n roll / rock mcnugget  
> suki - hmmm  
> yue - princess / snow queen

_groupchat >> petition to fight zukos dad_

 

 

flameo hotman: _[wwhat.jpg]_

flameo hotman: aang.... i....... cannot.......... bELIEVE

 

bees: i told you i was omw to hug you immediately

 

flameo hotman: w........ why tho??????????

 

bees: i wanted a hug

bees: now get off the phone and hUG ME

 

flameo hotman: damb ok

 

* * *

 

rock n roll: time to go, say your goodbyes while u can

 

dumbass energy: yikes ok gotta go fast

dumbass energy: i want another hug from zuko before he gotta blast

 

flameo hotman: y tho

 

dumbass energy: ur warm

 

flameo hotman: ah

 

bees: hes not wrong! youre really warm its quite nice

 

flameo hotman: ok

 

rock n roll: well hurry up with ur goodbyes, we cant stay forever and our ship is waiting

 

hmmm: hhhhhh ok

 

princess: we’re on our way!

 

* * *

 

rock n roll: we’re on our way back to the earth kingdom now

rock n roll: zuko is being emo about not being able to sleep rn but i have a question for yue

 

princess: hm?

princess: whats up?

 

rock n roll: the other night you and zuko were talking about his dad

rock n roll: i have a feeling that conversation was about more than just it being hard to get away with murder

 

bees: oh, i was wondering about that too

 

princess: uhhh

princess: i think maybe that might be something you should ask him?? you two are really close, he might tell you

princess: but i really dont feel as if that is something i should be telling you if he doesnt want me to

 

rock n roll: hmm

rock n roll: ok

 

 

 

_rock mcnugget >> _ _snow queen_

rock mcnugget: so uh

rock mcnugget: how did you find out zuko was the fire lords son?

 

snow queen: he really told you??

 

rock mcnugget: yea

 

snow queen: well... it wasnt long after we had first met

snow queen: i heard my father complaining about some of the other political leaders from the various nations, the fire lord especially

snow queen: he mentioned how horrible he was to challenge his ownn child to an agni kai and then give him a scar on the left side of his face as a “lesson”

 

rock mcnugget: the same side zuko has his scar on

 

snow queen: yeah

snow queen: thats how i made the connection

snow queen: plus, his sisters name is azula and a lot of people know about the fire lords prodigious daughter azula who can bend blue fire, and zuko always complains about how his father plays favorites bc his sister is a fucking prodigy

 

rock mcnugget: ah that makes a lot of sense

 

snow queen: yeah

 

rock mcnugget: well..... now i know why zuko doesnt want us to engage w his father

rock mcnugget: .........and now i know why i really should punch his dad in the face

 

snow queen: skfgh toph nO

 

rock mcnugget: toph YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now toph knows too! everyone will find out eventually lmao but idk gradually ig
> 
> school is rly kickin my ass rn so bls leave comments and kudos so i may thrive


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang - bees  
> katara - freaky water magic  
> sokka - spice girls // dumbass energy / lovable dork   
> zuko - fukcer // flameo hotman  
> toph - sodium // rock n roll  
> suki - bicth // hmmm / a queen  
> yue - snow queen // princess / starshine

_#petition-to-fight-zukos-dad_

 

 

**flameo hotman**

huh so ive learned something Very interesting today

 

**rock n roll**

zukoooooooo

 

**flameo hotman**

tooooooooooph

anyways!

toph has a crush!!

 

**rock n roll**

ZUKO SHUT UP CHALLENGE

 

**bees**

owo?

 

**rock n roll**

aang stfu

zuko where the FUCK are you i gotta actually murder you

 

**flameo hotman**

hahaha u cant find me im Excellent at hiding

 

**rock n roll**

>:((((

 

**dumbass energy**

ok but who is it

 

**flameo hotman**

well u see

 

**rock n roll**

zuko i swear if u dont stfu i will tell this entire chat who you like

 

**flameo hotman**

FUCK OK

sorry i am legally not allowed to say lest i be murdered in the most embarrassing way

 

**dumbass energy**

Damb.........

 

**princess**

oh? zuko has a crush?

 

**flameo hotman**

yue i know you are mocking me so i kindly ask you to shut the Fuck up.

 

**princess**

:)

 

**dumbass energy**

u kno, i feel like all of you are conspiring against me and i hate it

 

**princess**

sorry, i made a promise not to spill the beans

 

**dumbass energy**

betrayal..........

 

**flameo hotman**

(sokka dm me i’ll tell u who tophs crushing on)

 

**dumbass energy**

(hell yea)

 

**rock n roll**

ZUKO

 

**flameo hotman**

LHKGDFHKLG

BYE GOTTA GO TOPH IS ABOUT TO M U R D E R

 

 

 

_@spice girls_

**fukcer**

tophs crushing on ur sister

 

**spice girls**

WAHT

 

**fukcer**

ya

now i gotta blast before i get murdered

 

**spice girls**

damb

 

 

 

_#petition-to-fight-zukos-dad_

**flameo hotman**

sup dudes i fuckin LIVED

 

**bees**

a gotdamb miracle

 

**flameo hotman**

my hiding skills are too good for toph’s finding skills so ive just been chillin where i am for the past 10 minutes

 

**dumbass energy**

lmaoooooooo

 

**rock n roll**

hey zuko where the Fuck are you

 

**flameo hotman**

;)

 

**rock n roll**

fucker

 

**flameo hotman**

if u promise not to kill me for my crimes i’ll come out

 

**rock n roll**

FINE ok bc we gotta get on the road soon

 

**flameo hotman**

ya ok whatever

 

* * *

 

**rock n roll**

h

he was in a closet

 

**bees**

lmaoooo

 

**hmmm**

how fitting

 

**rock n roll**

NO U DONT FUCKING UNDR STAND HE KLIETRALLY MADE A COMUNG OUTJ OF THE CLOSET JOKJE

 

**dumbass energy**

honestly????? mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're bACK BABEY!!!!  
> you may notice... that the formatting is different. obviously, that's because it is. im in the process of going through this fic (and my other chatfics) and changing the formatting to a more discord-like one?? bc i just wasn't pleased with this formatting, so watch out for that!   
> leave comments and kudos so i can THRIVEEEE


End file.
